étoile d'un rêve
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Gonô vit tranquillement avec Kanan, et rêve d'un avenir somptueux avec celle ci. Un jour, Gonô décide enfin de prendre une décision et demande à Kanan de le rejoindre quelque part. Mais qu'atil donc de si important à dire ?


annonce ; eh oui me revoila (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour lol) bon bah je voulais juste dire...allez lire les fics du Doctor Flo !!! elles sont trop bien ! (et prochainement, les fics de l'elfette ! )

disclaimer : persos pas à moi (faisons court et simple :p)

ETOILE D'UN REVE

- Gonô, Gonô, réveille-toi.

Une voix douce et mélodieuse m'extirpe de mon sommeil. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, un sourire chaleureux m'accueille et me fait vite oublier les rêves de la nuit.

- Bonjour Kanan , dis-je.

- Tu as bien dormi ? me demande la femme que j'aime.

- Oui.

Je me redresse et m'assoit sur le bord du lit. Je la regarde plier le linge ; sa longue tresse lui redescendant en bas du dos et sa robe blanche…elle est si belle. Je me lève et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, je la prends dans mes bras.

Après l'avoir embrassée, je me lave et m'habille, puis me dirige vers le salon pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je m'assois en face de Kanan et nous discutons d'un peu de tout. Mais je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Aujourd'hui est férié, mais il va devenir aussi un jour spécial !

- Oh ! Je dois y aller, dis-je soudainement en remarquant l'heure qu'il est.

- Ah ? Mais on avait prévu de sortir ensemble, m'interrompe-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai des choses importantes à m'occuper.

-…Bon d'accord . A ce soir, mon chéri.

Je lui rends son sourire et attrape ma veste avant de sortir dehors.

Je marche tranquillement dans les rues, salue les passants, et entre finalement dans un restaurant chic.

- Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ? me demande l'homme derrière le comptoir.

- Oui, j'ai réservé une table pour vingt heures et je voudrais savoir si tout est en règle.

-…Oui, Monsieur. Tout est parfait. Souhaitez-vous modifier un détail ?

- Eh bien, en fait…

Je lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille et après avoir « conclu un accord », je ressors du restaurant, l'air satisfait.

- Voilà déjà une chose de faite . Voyons, ensuite…

La journée se déroule très rapidement. Il est 18h30 quand j'appelle, d'une cabine téléphonique, à la maison.

- Allô ? Ah Gonô . Tu rentres bientôt ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Kanan, je voudrais que tu viennes me rejoindre, vers vingt heures, au Hiramatsu.

- Hein ? Mais…

- A tout à l'heure .

Je raccroche avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre désormais. A l'heure qu'il est, « le facteur » a dû passer…

Je regarde ma montre. 19h30. Je me dirige alors vers le restaurant et prends place à la table réservée. Je suis nerveux ; Kanan devrait bientôt arriver. Je guette la porte à chaque instant. Je vérifie que ma cravate est bien mise (je porte un costume noir, avec chemise blanche). Ah… ! Kanan vient d'apparaître. Tandis que le serveur la conduit à notre table, je l'observe attentivement et avec admiration.

Sa longue tresse était et sa chevelure d'ange retombait en cascade dans son dos, recouvrant sa robe d'un bleu lavande. Elle portait une encolure en forme de châle, cintrée à la taille avec une forme évasée, tombant sur ses pieds, faite dans un tissu en voile la rendant très aérienne. Ses longues manches, ornées d'un galon de soie, recouvraient ses bras fins.

- Wa…waouh. Tu es…splendide, balbutie-je.

- Ah euh merci ///. Tu es pas mal non plus. Mais pourquoi me faire venir ici ?

- Eh bien, comme je n'ai pas été là de la journée, j'ai décidé de rattraper ce temps perdu en

t'invitant dans un restaurant. Et puis, cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas passé une soirée romantique .

Je me lève et aide Kanan à s'asseoir. D'un signe discret de la main, un serveur nous apporte du champagne de dernier cru. Nous commençons alors à discuter de choses et d'autres. Comme pour me rassurer, je plonge ma main dans ma poche. Ouf, elle est toujours là. Je vois l'heure passée. Je suis inquiet et à la fois heureux. Tellement heureux d'être au côté de la femme que j'aime.

- Gonô ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles pensif.

- Tout va bien . Je suis simplement chanceux.

- Mh ?

- Je suis tellement chanceux de vivre avec une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi, et je prie tous les jours pour que ma bonne étoile ne me quitte pas .

Elle rougit. Elle est si belle quand elle est gênée. Je crois que c'est le moment. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux violonistes pour qu'ils commencent à jouer notre air, je prends la petite boîte dans ma poche et la tend à Kanan. Elle l'ouvre.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? demande-je.

Une larme coule sur la joue lisse de Kanan. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je passe ma main sur son visage et je l'essuie avec un sourire. Elle me regarde.

- Je le veux Cho Gonô, répond-elle.

Je l'embrasse. Ma bonne étoile de m'a pas quitté. Je suis si heureux. Puis, je prends la bague et la met à l'auxiliaire gauche de ma fiancée. Elle scintille ; le saphir brille de toute sa splendeur à la lumière.

A la fin du dîner, j'emmène Kanan faire une balade au clair de lune à la mer. Les heures défilent inlassablement…

Le lendemain, nous nous consacrons aux préparatifs du mariage qui aura lieu dans une semaine. Sept jours. Cela va passer si vite. J'ai déjà hâte et en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Qui sait ce que le destin nous réservera ? Le temps des réponses à mes questions n'est pas encore venu. Et puis l'avenir est plus beau quand il empreint de mystères.

Durant la journée, je commence à m'occuper des invitations tandis que Kanan part essayer des robes de mariées. Elle ne revient qu'à la nuit tombée en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Kyoko. Vu leurs têtes, elles ont du trouvé chaussures à leurs pieds , me dis-je.

- Bon à demain Kyoko-chan , merci de m'avoir aidée, remercie ma fiancée à son amie avant de se dire au revoir.

Puis, elle se dirige vers moi et m'embrasse avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

- Ah je suis exténuée ! soupire-t-elle.

A mon tour, je m'allonge à côté d'elle et lui caresse le visage.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? demande-je.

- Oui . Oh Gonô, j'ai tellement hâte à samedi, j'ai si envie qu'on se marie et qu'on fonde une famille.

- Moi aussi, Kanan, moi aussi…

Le lendemain, Kanan « déménage » chez une amie le temps des préparatifs. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, une tradition veut que le marié ne voie pas sa future femme avant le jour du mariage. De ce fait, mon impatience ne fait qu'évoluer au fil des jours. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper, que sans m'en rendre compte, on est déjà la veille du jour J. Et je ne vais pas mentir ; je suis nerveux. Dans 24 heures à peine, je serais marié à la femme que j'aime.

En début de soirée, on sonne à la porte. C'est Kenzo, un voisin et un très bon ami. Il est venu

pour me rassurer, et comme il dit : « enterrer ma vie de célib' ». Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire qu'il me traîne de force dans un bar où plusieurs amis sont venus nous rejoindre pour la fête.

Il est plus de deux heures du matin quand je rentre chez moi, sobre. Bizarrement, je n'ai jamais été saoul .

Tandis que je déambule un peu dans les rues pour me rafraîchir, je lève les yeux au ciel et voit une étoile filante. Et comme un gamin, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un vœu.

- Bon, je devrais aller me coucher ''.

Quand je me lève le lendemain, il est déjà midi. Je me dépêche alors de me laver et de m'habiller. J'ai juste le temps de prendre mon café que Kenzo sonne à la porte.

- Allez vieux ! Il faut te préparer, me fait-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Haha, du calme, la cérémonie n'a lieu qu'à 18 heures.

- Peut-être, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit ! Allez !

Il me tire par le bras et me force à le suivre. Il m'emmène ensuite à l'église, située quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ferme les yeux, m'ordonne-t-il.

J'obéis, me demandant ce qu'il y a de si important. Quand je rouvre les yeux, on est à l'intérieur, et tout est simplement…superbe ! La décoration est de couleur blanc écru avec une pointe de rose et des bougies sont entreposées sur les murs.

- Ouah…, fais-je.

- Ouais, tu l'as dit , on s'est décarcassé pour arriver au résultat voulu.

- Merci, dis-je.

Les heures passent à une vitesse folle. Il est déjà 17h quand on vient me chercher dans la pièce où j'essayais mon costume.

- Alors, prêt ? me demande Kenzo.

- Un peu le trac mais ça va ''.

- Je comprends, tu seras pour toujours enchaîné à une femme, obliger de faire des rapports le soir quand tu rentreras, être protecteur, à son écoute…ouais c'est sûr y'a que des avantages à être mariés ;).

- '' T'es venu pour m'encourager ou pour m'enfoncer ?

- Allez, tout se passera bien ! Tu verras ! Mh ? T'es pas encore habillé ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

L'art de détourner la conversation ''.

- J'allais le faire quand tu es rentré brusquement, répond-je.

- Oups ! Bon je te laisse ! A tout à l'heure.

18h. L'horloge sonne les six coups. La musique habituelle se met en marche. Je suis devant le prêtre, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Kanan, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. De petites filles à la tête d'ange et aux yeux azurs, jettent quelques fleurs sur le passage. Elles sont vraiment mignonnes . Elles portent toutes une petite robe rose bonbon et un gros ruban cintré à leur taille. Tout le monde s'installe. Soudain, ils se lèvent. Elle est là.

Avec son encolure bateau dévoilant ses épaules, sa robe en voile blanc est resserrée sous la poitrine où quelques fronces sont retenues par deux fleurs en tulle. Cintrée à la taille, elle est évasée dans toute sa longueur et ses manches longues sont en dentelle brodées et sont plus larges aux poignets. Elle porte un bouquet de lys blancs dans ses mains et son visage paraît serein.

Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre à cent à l'heure. Elle est tellement belle. Son témoin l'amène près de moi. On échange un regard amoureux. Puis, le prêtre commence à parler.

- Si nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis, c'est pour célébrer le mariage de ces deux êtres qui

s'aiment. Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée souhaite parler, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais…Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Kanan, vous allez répétez après moi : «Moi, Kanan, je prends Cho Gonô comme époux… »

- Moi, Kanan, je prends Cho Gonô comme époux…

- « je jure de le chérir et de l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie… »

- Je jure de le chérir et de l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie…

- « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Dès qu'elle a fini, elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire rempli de bonheur dessiné sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle prend l'alliance sur le coussin doré et me la met à mon auxiliaire.

- A vous Cho Gonô, dit le prêtre en se tournant vers moi. « Moi, Cho Gonô, je prends Kanan comme épouse… »

- Moi, Cho Gonô, je prends Kanan comme épouse…

- « je jure de la chérir et de l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, la santé comme dans la maladie… »

- Je jure de la chérir et de l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, la santé comme dans la maladie…

- « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

A mon tour, je me saisis de la bague et la met au doigt de ma femme.

- Sur ce, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, dit le prêtre en souriant.

Je soulève son voile fin, nos visages se rapprochent et…

Je me réveille en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur mon visage et dans ma nuque. Je regarde autour de moi. On est dans la jeep, Sanzo dort sur le siège d'à côté, tandis que Gojyo et Goku dorment sur la banquette arrière.

Je reprends doucement mes esprits. Alors tout cela, n'était qu'un rêve ? Sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, une larme coule sur ma joue. Je lève ensuite les yeux vers un ciel rempli d'étoiles. Soudain, une étoile filante traverse le ciel dégagé. Cette fois, je ne fais pas de vœu. Après tout, je n'ai plus personne à protéger et je ne souhaite désormais plus rien.


End file.
